Out of Control
by Laugh-I-Nearly-Died
Summary: Naruto High School A/U! Sasuke comes back to Konoha for the first time in years, to attend KHS. The guys are reunited, but when happens when things get out of control? Full summary inside. Rating may change. SasuNaru Naruto's POV
1. Sasuke returns!

I do not own Naruto. I do not take credit for the songs or band names used in this fanfic.

Full summary: After moving away in 5th grade, when his family was murdered, Sasuke Uchiha returns for his high school education. The boys are reunited, and ready for trouble, but what happens when the drugs, parties,concerts, and booze go too far? Is there anyone that can stop them, and clean up their mess? Their girlfriends are going crazy! And someone is having a secret relationship. Their whole lives go out of control.

* * *

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Shut up!" The blonde moans.

"Naruto! Ramen!" the teacher and guardian yells to his adopted son.

The blonde sits up straight.

**Who let the dogs out, who who who, who let the dogs out!**

"Morning Akamaru!" The brunette says, yawning. The dog barks in response.

**Crang~ blang~shing~shang~**

"Gaara! Turn off your fucking alarm, it's horrible!" The brunette boy applying makeup yells to his redhead brother down the hall.

"I am, I am!" the redhead grumbles, slamming down on the button.

**And no one is asking you what you wanted anyway NEIN NEIN NEIN NE-**

"Sakura, if I have to listen to that bloody boy band continue to sing I wi-"

"Got it dad!" the pink haired girl interrupts, turning off her alarm clock.

**Bleepbleep bleepbleep bleepbleep bl-**

Neji Hyuuga slams his fist, breaking the alarm clock.

"Hinata, school." He says, sitting up.

The girl sharing his room jumps.

"M- morning Neji nii-san!"

"Morning, Hinata."

**RIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG~-**

The laziest person you will ever meet throws a pillow at his alarm clock.

"Shikamaru! Get up!" his mother yells.

"Five…more…min-"

"It's your first day of high school! Up now!"

"What a drag.."

He falls out of bed, too lazy to even sit up straight.

**I wear my sunglasses at night, so I can, so I can, Watch you while your sleeping-**

Shino sits up and turns off his alarm.

**Bingbingbingbingbing "hiya"**

Tenten turns off her alarm, smiling. She pulls her hair back into her usual buns.

**He's going the distance! He's going for speed~! He's all alo-**

Roc Lee jumps out of bed, and starts doing push-ups.

**Silence..**

Sasuke sits up in his bed. He's confused for a moment, being back home. He's even more confused about why he's alone. And then he remembers what happened- why he's alone, and at his home.

He had returned to Konoha for his high school education.

After the tragic event that had happened so long ago, he returned home.

He climbs out of bed, and gets ready for his first day of high school.

**-Naruto's POV-**

After I'm done getting ready, I run down the stairs. Iruka promised me ramen if I woke up early!

**Step step jump! Step step jump! Step step jump- trip.**

As I was running, I tripped over my untied shoelace, and fell face first onto the floor. Ouch! When I look up from my awkward position, I see Iruka looking down in disapproval.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to run down the stairs, Naruto? Honestly, you're going to end up in the ICU if you keep up with all this dangerous behavior!" he scolds.

"Heh heh! Sorry, Iruka. Guess I'm just a little too excited. It _is_ my first day of high school after all!"

Iruka sighs. "I understand. There's ramen waiting for you on the counter. Hurry up and eat it before it gets cold. I have to head over to the middle school now, so you'll have to catch the bus today. Have a good day at school Naruto."

Iruka walks toward the door.

"B- bye Iruka! You have a good day too!" I say, while struggling to untangle myself. I hope he heard me.

Once I'm up, I walk into the kitchen and sit down at the bar in front of a big bowl of ramen. I begin to slurp it down, when my cell phine rings. I look at the caller ID.

**Sakura~chan!**

I drop my chopsticks, and hastily answer my phone.

I struggle to swallow for a second, before I can answer.

"Sa- Sa- Sakura! What's up?" I say.

"Naruto! We're about to stop at your house!" she yells. "Hurry up, and finish eating!"

"Oh shit! How much time do I have?"

"About five minutes."

"Gotta go! See ya soon!" I slam my phone shut, and force it into my pocket.

I practically inhale my ramen, while frantically searching for my bookbag. I pull it over my right shoulder, and run out the door.

The bus is just pulling away. I run as fast as I can, and just barely make it. The bus driver looks at me.

"Well, if it isn't Narutp Uzumaki. Almost missed the bus. Are you really going to the high school?" the bus driver asks.

"Yes sir!"

"Heh heh! Head on back! Don't be late tomorrow!"

"I won't! Believe it!"

I turn, and start walking down the semi-crowded aisle, until I reach my friends. Sakura, Kiba (with Akamaru of course), Neji, and Hinata are the only ones already on.

"Hey guys!" I say, sitting down next to Hinata. "How were your summers?" I ask.

"Mine was perfect!" Sakura anounces. "My dad took me and my older brother to Hawii!"

"Sounds like fun!"

"It was!"

"Mine was pretty good. Made a lotta money training dogs, and dog-sitting." Kiba explains.

"Sweet! How much did you make?"

"About 1,000 dollars."

We whistle at the large amount.

"Dude! That's enough money to buy everyone a ticket for the upcoming BVB concert!"

"I know! I was thinking we could all go! My treat."

Sakura squeals, attacking Kiba in a bear hug.

"I- I don't think w- w- we're going the r- r- r- right way." Hinata says, nervously. I look at her.

"Whaddya mean, Hinata?" I ask.

She blushes, and points at a street sign that I know all to well. Prosperity Avenue. Sasuke's old house. I freeze.

"Guys!" I shout, staring at the sign as we turn down the road.

We're all frozen, shocked.

The bus stops in front of a large house and the door opens. An emo looking kid climbs up the stairs, and turns toward the aisle.

"...Sasuke.." I mutter. "You're back."


	2. School Begins!

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

I watch as Sasuke walks down the aisle, walking straight to us. He used to be part of our group in middle school, but… I don't know, maybe he's just not interested in hanging around us anymore. Well, he hasn't seen us since 5th grade, and-

He sits down next to Kiba, in the seat behind me.

"Hey guys…" he says.

Maybe not.

"Dude! Sasuke! When did you get back?" Kiba asks him.

"I just moved back for high school… Don't really know about after that."

"Sasuke-kun~! It's been _so_ long!" Sakura squeals, hugging Sasuke.

"Heh. I know." He says, patting her back awkwardly.

Sakura used to have the _biggest _crush on Sasuke. He never really felt the same. You can see that it's still the same by the way he gently pushes her arms away. Sasuke looks at me.

"Hey, dobe."

I glare at him. "Shut up teme!" I yell.

"I see _you_ haven't changed at all…"

"Me? Well, just look at you! Still going around and insulting me!"

"Calm down, Naruto. You're gathering attention."

"Oh! _I'm_ gathering attention. Says the boy that just amazingly comes back to Konoha after four and a half years, without saying goodbye, or even _telling _us he was coming back!"

"Heh. I kinda missed you, dobe."

After a few breaths, I really start to feel it. I actually missed this guy. The one I used to call 'best friend'. It's been too long.

"I missed you too, teme." I say, looking away. I turn to Hinata to distract myself away from the emo sitting behind me. "Sorry I screamed in your ear, Hinata. Heh heh!" I say, rubbing the back of my head.

She's blushing again. "I- I- It's okay, N- Naruto-kun." She says, looking away quickly.

*What's with _her_? Hmm… Well, maybe she's just nervous because it's the first day of school.

"Well, it's okay Hinata. There's a first for everything!" I say.

She's blushing madly now.

"How d- d- did you…"

"Well, Hinata, it's my first day of high school! And you _were_ in my class last year!"*

She passes out.

"Hinata!" I say loudly, staring at her.

* * *

After Hinata woke up, we were pretty much at the school. All of us stood up and started gathering our things, before we get in line to get off. I watch Sakura walk over to the rest of our group, and smile thinking about how I get to see them all again. While I'm thinking this, I forget how steep the stairs on the bus are, and I trip and fall to the ground. I can hear some seniors laughing at my mistake. What's worse is; Sasuke was right behind me. He walks down the three steps (three FREAKING steps) and smirks at me.

"Nice going, dobe." He says.

"Shut up, teme!" I yell.

And that's when I take in what he's wearing. He's got on black skinny jeans, black boots, an Iron Maiden T-shirt, and elbow length black fingerless gloves. A true emo in the making, not what Sai tries to pull.

"What're you staring at, dobe?" he asks.

"Nothing!" I say, standing up to stop making the other kids on the bus wait.

"Well then let's go already." He says, heading toward the picnic table where the rest of our friends are waiting. I smile as I approach Gaara.

"Hey Gaara! What's up?" I ask.

Gaara is goth. Not a pansy emo, like some people call him, That just pisses him off.

"Not much." He replies, in his cool, deep voice. "How was your summer?" he asks, adjusting his position on the table.

"Oh you know. Pretty boring." I reply. It's just then that he notices Sasuke.

Gaara and Sasuke had some pretty tough shit back then. They really got into it when they fought. Not to mention their biggest fight, on the last day of school, that year. That was pretty bad.

"You're back." He says, staring at Sasuke.

"Yeah? So what?" Sasuke replies, glaring at him.

"Haha! Guys, why don't you two _not_ be enemies this year." I say, interrupting them.

They both turn, and glare at me.

"Or you guys can just resume your past troubles…" I say, taking a few steps backwards.

I'm surprised when I slam into someone.

"Watch where you're going, un!" I hear him shout.

I turn around to see who I had run into. A senior, with long blonde hair. Shit…

"Heh heh, sorry! Clumsy me~!" I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't do it again, yeah, freshmeat!" he says, walking away. I walk closer to the picnic table.

"Don't get jumped the first day of school, Naruto." Sasuke says.

I'm about to reply, but the bell rings. Dammit!

"Later then, dobe." Sasuke says, walking inside the building, along with our other friends. I hurry after them.

"Wait up, guys!" I yell.

I catch up to them, and we walk through the doors, trying to stick close together. When we finally get inside past the crowd, we stand in a circle, plotting.

"Okay, who has which homerooms together?" Kiba asks.

Since homerooms are arranged by last names that means whoever has their last names alphabetically similar with another's will share homerooms. Which means… I'm with Sasuke.

"Well, the 'U's have Kakashi for homeroom." I say, looking at the map they sent to each house through the mail.

"That's us." Sasuke says. "Let's go before we're late."

"What are you implying?" I ask, as we head toward Kakashi-sensei's classroom.

"Nothing… Except that if we don't head there right now we'll be late."

"Why is that? We have…" I pause to look at my watch, "18 minutes 'til class starts."

"Exactly. It's _you_ Naruto. You would have gotten distracted if we had waited around any longer."

I glare at him. "Whatever…"

We walk to Kakashi's classroom in silence. I never could quite believe that Sasuke was back, but no, he's standing right next to me. Ha.


End file.
